


Distortion

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE 2/1/18: </p><p>I may update this at some point as well, possibly tweak and re-work. I've always been interested in doing a longer, more dramatic story but it's a lot of time and energy. It sounds like BS but like writing fuck!n sucks sometimes. Thanks for the love y'all. </p><p>Chloe has a breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is mention of self-injurious behaviors, suicidal mentions/attempt, etc. If you're sensitive to these topics, proceed with caution.

Your name is Chloe Price and you don't think you can do this anymore.  
You don't want to see the tornado, you don't want to see what's going to happen. 

You clench the knife in your hand, breathing heavily. You try to ground yourself, but you can't. You're going insane on your bed with these thoughts of death and depression. 

You smack yourself on the head, cursing at yourself. You fucking hated your life. You hated your step-ass, Rachel, Frank, your mom...everybody fucked you over. Everybody. 

Nobody was ever going to be there for you. Max left your ass once, she was probably gonna do it again. You just want to be free from these chains that force you here. You don't have the money to leave either. 

Only one fuckin' option. 

You take the knife and press it to your neck, breathing rapidly. You press it harder slowly, and are about to begin the quick drag across whenever you hear a rap on your window. 

You glance over and see Max, looking scared shitless. She's staring at you with wide eyes, and you can see they're full of tears from the moonlight glinting off of her eyes. 

You were only able to drag the knife a tiny bit, and you can feel the warm blood trailing down your throat. It's slow and thick, you wished you could just bleed out right now. You were pissed that she was here. She ruined it. 

She ruined it! 

She raps on the window again, fighting to get it open. You roll your eyes and get up, opening your window. Max scurries in and you feel tight arms around you. She's clenching you so hard and sobbing.

"Not...you...too..." She manages to push out, and your heart drops. Kate...you forgot about Kate. You feel the blood continuing to trail down your neck. Your arms are hanging heavily at your sides and you can't move them. You realize that you're still clenching the knife, and you drop it slowly. 

Max is startled by the bang on the floor, but when she sees the glint of the metal, she realizes what you did. She stares at you, tears streaming down her face. She's clenching your shoulders, heaving. You can't look at her. You feel the blood touch your collarbone, knowing it'll stain your shirt. You don't care. 

Then you feel warmth on your collarbone. It's Max's shaky hand wiping the blood away. You smack her hand away coldly. 

"Don't touch me," you growl, and Max recoils. You quickly grab the knife and push her away, running out of your room. 

"Chloe!" Max calls, you manage to slip into the bathroom and lock the door, snapping the light on. The luminescence burns your eyes at first, and you look at yourself in the mirror. You see the small cut oozing blood slowly, and see the dark red that has trailed down your neck. You press the knife to your neck again, the knife settling into the previous groove that you carved open. You inhale sharply, ready to go, when...when you hear body shaking sobs. You hear Max fall to her knees.

"Not again...no...please no...s-she..." She's heaving the words out slowly, and if you listen closely, you can hear a patter on the floor. You realize what happened. She can't rewind. 

The grip on the knife loosens a bit. 

"Ch-Chloe...I'm here for you," Max sounds almost hysterical because of the sadness. You stare at the door, clenching your jaw.

"Oh god..." Max murmurs when you don't respond, and stands up and jimmies the door handle. 

"Please, please no! I can't...I can't lose you too!" She's sobbing hard, and her voice cracks. 

Your grip loosens more. 

"I need...you...Chloe...you're my partner...my friend..." Max is devastated, you can tell she's fearing the worst, thinking you're dead and not wanting to believe it. 

"You're...the most important thing...in my life..." Max blurts, sobbing hard. You hear her fists bang on the door, and she groans again. You assume she tried to rewind again. You clench at the knife. She can't save you. You drag a little farther, wincing and feeling fresh blood coming. 

"I need you! I need you so much!" Max pleads, and...and...you can't do this anymore. You throw the knife at the ground and scream. You collapse to the floor, crying hard. You pull at your hair and claw at your scalp, sobbing. 

"Chloe...please...let me in," Max begs. You heave your breaths, and slowly make your way to the door, each time you get closer, it feels like your body gets heavier. You reach for the door handle and unlock the door.  
As soon as you do, Max scurries in and shuts the door. 

"Chloe!" She gasps, and you hear her scrambling around, and running the tap. Then you feel yourself being pulled up and...a wet washcloth is on your neck. Max is shaking so hard, you can feel her whole body shudder. You feel her hot tears drip onto your face. You can feel your blood pooling onto the washcloth. Nothing feels real. You can feel everything going on but...it doesn't feel real. 

You can only feel your heart break as Max continues to sob, pressing the washcloth down on your neck. 

"Chloe..." She whispers, her voice is so quiet you could barely hear her. You just move your gaze away from her and close your eyes. Max sniffles and pulls up the washcloth, examining your wound. A stifled cry slips out and you feel the damp fabric return to your flesh. 

"You...don't have to tell me." Max murmurs, her body still shaking. You wished she hadn't found you or been there. You wished you were dead. Why did she stop you? Couldn't she see that you were useless? 

The thoughts cease to stop and you try to concentrate on just falling asleep. You feel yourself starting to drift and...Max moves. She gently rests your head on the ground and gets up, trying to slip out. You think you know what she's doing.

"Don't fucking tell Joyce," you growl, and you hear Max yelp a bit. She sighs and sniffles, returning to you.

"Chloe...I can't...just leave you like this..." Max desperately pleads, trying to get you to change your mind. No fucking way, you knew how this would go down. Your mom would bitch and David would be a huge dick and call you a burden. 

"You don't get it, Max," you snarl, moving away from her. 

Max stares at you with wide eyes, you can see the pain swelling in them. 

"Help me under...understand," she mumbles, and you scoff. Fuck this.  
You grab the knife again and Max scurries over to you, grabbing your wrists. 

"Joyce! Joyce, help!" Max screams, her voice frantic. Fuck.

"Shut up!" You shout, fighting her. You hope your mom wasn't back, you had planned this so that you'd be long gone by the time Joyce got he and when step-ass was on a night shift. You had no idea how much time has passed. You knee Max, and she gasps, loosening her grip. You use this to your advantage and wrestle alway, but it's too late. The door opens.

"What is..." You see your mother standing there, annoyed at first, and then a look of horror emerges across her face. She sees the bloodied knife, the dried blood on your neck, the seething wound...her hands cover her mouth and she stifles a scream. 

You get up and try to push past your mom, but she grabs onto your arm. You thrash, but she'd been used to your tantrums and was stronger than you expected.

"Let go! Let me fucking go!" You scream, tears filling your eyes. Why couldn't they just let you die? They both knew how much of a pain in the ass you were. 

"Max! Call 911!" Joyce calls and you see Max scurry to get her phone. The rage seethes inside you. She ruined everything. Eventually, you realize your struggle is futile, and give up. Joyce pulls you into a tight hug, and she's sobbing.

"Christ, Chloe...why?" She asks, sniffling. You push away.

"Not like you care," you growl, and Joyce looks so hurt that you immediately feel guilty. You see Max coming toward you out of the corner of your eye and you glare at her.

"Stop it, Chloe!" Joyce scolds, moving in front of Max. You hear a vehicle pulling up and Joyce leads you downstairs with Max. You feel numb and your feelings are gone. Words are just noise and nothing matters. Soon, you're being loaded into an ambulance and a paramedic is taking your blood pressure. You hear Max ask if she can ride along, and the assistant lets her. It pisses you off. You refuse to look at her. 

You hear Joyce say that she'll follow the ambulance up to the hospital. You just want everybody gone, you want everything to fade. Soon, the prep is over and you hear the doors shut and the engine start. 

The only door that should be shut right now is the one to your coffin.


End file.
